


syrup thighs

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Thigh Fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-10 08:05:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17422079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Mark said he does this so he can still save his virginity for after marriage.”





	syrup thighs

**Author's Note:**

> the time has come, i was so hesitating about posting this fic but it's finally here. just joining the forces

Donghyuck has pretty legs, to say Jeno has been thinking about them is saying little. To say Jeno has been staring at the sunkissed skin peaking out his short is saying nothing. Tanned, thick and smooth. Jeno tries to sit straight and watch the _damn_ movie, but Donghyuck’s thigh is rubbing against his, and he feels so disoriented. Donghyuck has his head laying on Jeno’s shoulder and he’s playing with his hands, eyes scanning the screen. They’ve been quiet, just watching the characters in the movie kiss passionately.

Abruptly, Donghyuck moves quickly, flopping himself on Jeno’s lap, his legs pressing on his sides, as he starts kissing his neck, Jeno’s mind blanks out for a few seconds and then he asks, “What are you doing?”

“Just kissing you, keep watching the movie, don’t mind me.” But Jeno can’t do anything but mind. Donghyuck’s tongue presses hard on his pulse point and his legs tighten on his sides. Jeno is clearly _hard_ right now. Donghyuck notices, of course. So he starts grinding on his clothed dick, his hot breath fanning over his neck and jaw. At this point, Jeno is just awkwardly holding Donghyuck’s waist, barely grabbing it, too unfocused to speak.

“You like this.” Donghyuck locks eyes with him and pulls at the hair on his nape. Harder than normal. Jeno bites his bottom lip. “Do you want me to keep going?”

Jeno nods impantiely, whatever Donghyuck is doing to him, he wants it to keep going so bad. Donghyuck grins and places himself better on his lap, Jeno opens his legs and Donghyuck fits himself between them with their dicks rubbing against the other. Jeno doesn’t know what to do, he keeps holding on his waist, aching for some more friction, but he’s too shy to ask.

“Jesus christ, just touch me.” Donghyuck says as he grabs Jeno’s hands and puts them on his ass, Jeno clumsily pushes his butt back against his palms, Donghyuck smiles looking satisfied. “Yeah, like that.”

Donghyuck cups Jeno’s face in his hands and he kisses him so deeply that Jeno doesn’t know who is breathing for who, but his mouth and tongue taste like warm honey. Then he pulls apart and Jeno lets out a sigh he didn’t know he was holding.

“Why haven’t we had sex yet?” Donghyuck asks all innocently, like he would just ask what they’re having for dinner. And Jeno’s heart misses a beat, his face turns hot and his belly twists.

“We… had… sex.” Jeno says out of his breath, too embarrassed to look down at him.

“No, I mean. Sex, like… real sex.” Donghyuck sits straight, moving his body to face Jeno.

“Do you want to?” Jeno feels nervous, his hands are clammy. He isn’t ready for this conversation, not now.

“Don’t you want to?” Donghyuck looks at him, pursing his lips. He leans in to Jeno’s personal space.

“Yes.” Jeno says stupidly. He feels like he might be breathing through his mouth.

“Just yes?” Donghyuck looks offended, retraining back.

“Wait, no. I mean— I want to fuck— have sex with you!”

“You can say fuck.” Donghyuck laughs, batting his eyelashes and playing with one strand on his nape. “So you want to—Uh— fuck me, don’t you?

 _Uh,_ Donghyuck’s killing him, really.

“I do.” he whispers, mumbling the words as he slides one finger under Donghyuck’s sweater.

“You can.” Donghyuck sings, reaching Jeno’s face with his hands and poking his cheek.

“Argh, don’t say things like that.”  

“Why not? You can do whatever you want with me, you can shove me against this exact couch and fuck me senseless if you want right now.”

“Hyuck—”

“You could fuck me really good, Jeno. Why don't you? Do you think I'm hot?”

“God, yes. I do—Ugh— you’re just so fucking hot.”

“Then why don’t you fuck me?” _I don't know. I’m not ready. I don’t know._ “We been dating for like, I don’t know, four months, and we only had sucked each other off. We never do something fun.”

“I’m not ready,” he says, because it’s true, because he’s not ready yet to be with Donghyuck like that. He wants it to be special, he wants to be good, show him how much he really _likes_ him. He doesn't want to _just_ fuck Donghyuck. He wants some whole 'nother thing.

And with that Donghyuck seems to understand, he lowers his gaze and starts to think quietly, but shorty a smile illuminates his face with the solution to all his problems. “Then why don’t you just fuck my thighs?”

“What?” Jeno doesn’t quite catch that.

“My thighs, fuck them. Between your dick.”

“Is that even a thing?” Jeno asks doubtedly. “Where would you even learn this?”

“Mark said he does this so he can still save his virginity for after marriage.”

“Holy shit.”

“Yeah, so…” Donghyuck trails off, pressing his thighs against him. “Would you?”

Jeno wants to scream, wants to run away, but he also wants this, a lot. He aches for it. His body feels heated, he shakes with anticipation. Donghyuck lifts his hand and touches Jeno’s neck, rubbing the skin softly. His finger slides down to his chest, where it stays there tracing circles in the fabric.

“Don’t you want me?”

He wants him.

A noise escapes Jeno, an embarrassingly deep sigh — like air rushing out of a tire. Without a word, Donghyuck could understand how excited he is to have this moment, but then afraid at the same time. And deeper than any of that, he adores him.

His dick twitches, threatening to get harder. “You want it. I want it. So, please.”

He brings his arms to Jeno’s shoulders and kisses him open mouthed, exploring the taste of him. He feels the strength of his arms around him, holding him tight, smothering him. Jeno’s hands travel down his legs to his waist, feeling the gentle soft skin.

Donghyuck’s insistent mouth parts his shaking lips, sending wild tremors along his nerves. Harder, deeper, with a fervent urgent need to taste him, to drink all of him. Then he breaks away and Jeno curses at the lack of warmth on his lips.

Donghyuck laughs at the way Jeno follows his lips in a desperate manner. Later on, he’s making him get up, make him follow him around the corridor of the apartament to their bedroom. Donghyuck takes his shorts off and urges Jeno to do the same. He moves quickly taking off his shirt and track pants, throwing them on the floor.

“We don’t have lube, so I hope this hand cream works.” Donghyuck takes one bottle of the shelf. He heads to the bed and lays down between the pillows and spreads his legs apart, taking the bottle and emptying the content on his hand, rubbing in against his inner thighs.

Jeno looks dumbfounded at Donghyuck's figure on his bed. The pretty image staying in his brain as he tries to catch his breath. The small and slender body, the sunkissed thick legs and the fair blush on Donghyuck's cheeks. Donghyuck suddenly stops massaging his thighs, and looks at Jeno still standing in the corner of the bedroom. “You coming?”

He blinks twice, his mouth watering. His insides feel on fire. Jeno crawls to the bed, kneeling in front of Donghyuck. He tosses him the lotion and says. “You do it.”

And Jeno feels bashful, honestly, he feels like he’s going to die, his legs are shaking and so are his hands. He takes the bottle in his hands and opens it, Donghyuck smiles at him with a reassuring smile. “It’s okay, baby.”

Jeno squeezes the bottle and applies the lotion on his hand. Donghyuck’s breathing is hard and shaky, his stomach pulls tight and flattens. And Jeno impulsively pats his hand over it. Donghyuck sighs and his belly contrast to the touch. Jeno’s hands comes down and down, spreading the lotion slowly. Donghyuck giggles. “It feels funny.”

Jeno’s eyes turn to crescent and he feels all silly inside. Donghyuck opens his legs wider, leaving so much space for Jeno to fit in, he lifts his knees and Jeno guides his hands to the angle of Donghyuck’s thigh as it rises. He massages his legs up and down, until they’re all silky and scented.

“What should I do now?”

“Fuck ’em.” Donghyuck takes his dick in his hand and pumps it quickly, pressing his thumb against the tip. Jeno is on his knees trying to keep balance but failing nonetheless as Donghyuck jerks his hand further down.

“You big baby.” Donghyuck snorts and leans Jeno down to make their mouths touch, his hand sliding down his arm. Their tongues peeking and brushing agaist the other. It’s heavy with want, anticipation, need. It’s like begging or submission, and oh Jeno feels it all too well.

Donghyuck guides him down to lay on top of him, his arms hugging him, his chest touching him. Jeno places both hands on his sides. Donghyuck stretches his legs and presses them together, then holds Jeno by the waist and aligns it to the gap between his thighs. “Are you good?”

Jeno nods with a heavy breath. He looks down at their positions, his pink dick leaking from the tip. Donghyuck’s perfect legs beneath him, glowing with the creamy mixture. The curvy of his lean figure, boyish and peachy. His arms betray him and he falls to his elbows.

All he wants is to thrust, thrust, thrust. Into anything. “If you want it so bad, why don’t you do it?” Donghyuck whispers on his ear as if he had read his mind, and the vibration of his voice sends a shiver down his spine.

Jeno closes his eyes and buries his head on Donghyuck’s neck. His dick is right in between his thighs. He thrusts clumsily, not knowing how to do it yet, but a moan leaves his lips and he does it again. And again, and again. He’s panting, he can hear his and Donghyuck’s rapid breathing. His hand is still on Jeno’s waist. Holding him together.

Donghyuck’s thighs feel soft and smooth. Jeno continues to move in and out of them. Donghyuck keeps them pressed tight together, and he’s now touching his dick, working himself slowly as Jeno thrusts in and out.

It’s so hot, it’s so undeniably hot. Jeno can’t think, can’t focus, can’t speak. The sensation of Donghyuck’s thighs between him, the incredible friction making him go crazy. He’s so close.

Donghyuck presses his legs more firmly together. “Fuck,” Jeno gasps out, a little desperate. He jerks forward, doubling his pace. Donghyuck giggles when their hips meet, brushing briefly his dick as Jeno slides down and up.

“Hyuck, I’m gonna come.” Jeno lets out a choked groan.

“Wait.” Donghyuck says putting his hands over Jeno’s dick. Hand tightening around Jeno so nicely. “Come in my hand.”

Jeno shudders, his orgasm hitting as he muffles his silly sounds in the crook of Donghyuck’s neck, body trembling and jolting as his come spurts into his thighs and chest. Jeno drops his weight by the side as his legs tangle with Donghyuck's.

Jeno reaches for Donghyuck's lips as he guides his hand down to his dick. Donghyuck's thighs tense and his body curls inward. Jeno pumps his dick faster and Donghyuck lets out a shattered moan with his pink lips parted as he comes. His hot come splatters all over Jeno's naked chest and onto his bony knuckles.

Afterwards, Donghyuck lifts his cum-covered fingers, rubbing them together and feeling the stickiness, then he introduces two fingers in his mouth before the string of cum has even snapped. Smiling coyly at the way Jeno gaze locks on him.

Donghyuck’s fingers come out with a single _pop._

“That was fun.” Donghyuck says cheerfully, kissing him on the mouth. Donghyuck squeezes his arm excitedly. “We should do that again.” Jeno hums, looking at him with heavy eyelids. Wrecker than he feels. There’s cum all over his hands and chest, he feels gross, but not so much when Donghyuck looks at him with heavenly eyes and swollen lips.

“You know, when you’re ready, I really want to do it with you.” Donghyuck says shyly, nuzzling his head against the pillows.

“I thought we could say fuck?” Jeno grins, smile reaching his eyes.

“Fuck off, I was trying to be romantic.” he pouts, punching him in the arm. “Guess you like it more when I tease you?”

Jeno can’t say no to this and Donghyuck _knows_ it. He reached to the point where Donghyuck could do anything to him. Really, anything. And Jeno would just let him do it.

There’s no response, Jeno climbs in top of Donghyuck’s body and places a hand on his jawline, he leans down and kisses him. Donghyuck’s mouth opens to his, and their tongues meet for the briefest instance before he pulls away. He crawls down his legs and spreads them, placing one onto his shoulder. Donghyuck looks at him shocked with his mouth agape.

“What are you—Oh.”

Jeno flattens his tongue hot against Donghyuck’s inner thigh and then sucks the warm skin down it hard. His tongue slides down the whole length of it, Donghyuck feels goosebumps rise up his body and he shivers. Jeno has never done such thing before, and the action makes his body shake with anticipation, the sight of Donghyuck spread and helpless on his bed wakes an unknown hunger he didn’t know he had before.

He bites the fat meat on his thighs. Donghyuck shakes under him, retraining his legs but Jeno holds them still. Donghyuck’s eyes are glossy as if he was he’s holding back tears. Jeno distinguish the taste of Donghyuck mixed with the vanilla cream and sweat. His nostrils fill with the scented smell of him too. He sucks harder, _deeper._

Donghyuck’s fingers are now on his own mouth as if he was in Jeno’s mind, taunting, provoking. And he starts to lick them, coming out and in of his mouth eroticly. Jeno’s eyes are on Donghyuck as he sucks inward, getting hard already. Donghyuck laughs when he sees it, loud and scandalous. “You’re such a kinky bastard.”

Jeno laughs and sits back, holding Donghyuck’s leg over his shoulder and placing his legs together on the bed. Donghyuck looks at him with big doe eyes and saliva down his chin. His cheeks flushed with excitement.

A few minutes after Jeno thigh fucks him again.

**Author's Note:**

> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/ldh)


End file.
